The New Ally
by promquxxn
Summary: The Inu-gang meet a new ally.A new evil to take down.Will this ally help them or will her secrets bring them all down.Go on a journey with them as they all meet new people, fall in love, and fight.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but guess what neither do you.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a peaceful day in the feudal era. Everyone was happy because Naraku was dead.

" Where have you been?" asked Inuyasha

Uh...scratch that there was a very pissed off hanyou.

"Out." Kagome replied

"Where?" he asked

She continued walking off to Keade's hut .

"Hey get back here and fight me like a man. Oh wait your a woman...Get back here and fight me like the woman you are. Shit that sounds really messed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Time Skip-

Kagome POV

We are sitting around Keade's hut being..bored. Naraku is dead so uh yeah.

"What are we going to do ?"asked Shippo

"Lets go for a walk." I say

"Sure." said Miroku and Inuyasha,

"I could use the stretch." said Sango

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Secret POV

I was watching the Inu-tachi take a walk. I think it is time we meet. I could be of use to them. They know nothing of the new evil that has a arrive. Well I must be on my way.

"Mom. Dad. I'm going out." I say

"Take Mika with you." Says Mom. "Wait were coming too."

Shit I knew I should have just left. I have to act lady-like with my parents around. I hate that with a passion. Did I mention I was a Princess. No, well I just did.

Soon my Mother and Father come down the stairs in their small forms as a light brown cat(Mother)and dark brown dog(Father).

"Mika. Lets go." I call to my two-tailed cat. She jumps on my shoulder and soon we leave the palace gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I catch smell of the Inu-Tachi. I look at Mika and we nod at each other. We go over the plan with Mother and Father. Finally after trailing them for a while, we steped out in front of them. I smile as they get ready to attack. Their two-tailed transforms to her true form as well as Mika, but Mika is bigger. I smirk.

"Don't you know to bow down to those above you. I am after all a Princess. Princess Leilani of the North to be exact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it is so short but I promise the chapters will be longer.-Promquxxn


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again.

Chapter 2: The Fight

Leilani's POV

Did I mention I was very arrogant? I also love a good fight. I mentally tell mom and dad to sit this one out.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Does it really matter?"I ask. He seems to become angry very quick. You can beat a emotional opponent easily.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."So I was correct.

"Fine by me"

"Kirara." calls a brown haired girl.

"Mika." I yell

Mika immediately jumps and attacks Kirara pinning her to the ground. She lowers her saber teeth to the two-tailed cats neck warning her to submit. Kirara obeys the command and exposes her neck. She backs off the cat and growls at her. They both immediately change to their smaller forms.

"Mika" I call to her. She returns to my side.

Not soon after the futuristic miko shoots an arrow at me. For a while it seems as if slows down as I stop the air flow around the arrow and crush it with my power. The day anyone kicks my ass will be the day hell freezes over.

"Face it Inuyasha. You can never beat me. I could kill you and your little group with no hesitation right now.

He growls and lunges for me with his claws. "Blades of Blood."

I counter with my attack. "Shadow claws." He dodges all of them.

"Ha. You missed." He says.

I smirk and make a gesture for him to look behind him. He turns around and the blades fly back and hit him. All of them. He falls face forward on the ground.

"Inuyasha." yells the miko.

"Keh. It's just a flesh wound."he says.

"Have you given up so easily. Are you going to stand and fight like a man or are you going to run home with your tail in between your legs little puppy." I taunt.

He accepts my challenge to fight and stands. He unsheathes his sword while I remove mine.

"WIND SCAR." He yells.

I hold my sword out in front of myself as the lights fly at me. "Kyushu-no" I yell. My sword absorbs his wind scar.

"The fuck was that."

I don't answer instead

"WIND SCAR" I yell. I smirk as they all jump into the bushes the attack missing them by an inch.

"Now I am ready to talk. Come and sit. I will answer any questions you have.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and co. but I sadly don't own them.

Chapter 2: The Talk

Kagome's POV

We all slowly walked over and sat down in front of the beautiful demon. She had long pink hair with silver highlights along with the same color cat ears, eyes, and a long fluffy pink cat tail. She also had two light pink stripes on both her cheeks with a brightly glowing Northern Star on her forehead.

She had on a blue and black fighting kimono. On her hip was a diamond studded sword with the word Kyushu-no written in kanji on the sword. Along the side of the sword were two simple made daggers. To the right of her was a Two-tailed cat that looked much like Kirara except she was an ice blue with blue black markings.

Lelani's POV

"Before I answer any questions. Miko are the cat and the dog gone."

"Yes." she replies

"Great. Now there is no need to be formal. Ask away."

I can see them all struggling with who should go first.

"How about we all go in order." I say. "I'll start. What are your names."

"I am Kagome, that's Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara and Miroku."

" I don't mean to be rude but what exactly are you? I mean you smell like a cat and a dog." asked Shippo.

I smile. "I am part cat and part dog. My mother and father both come from a long line of powerful Gods and Goddess. Because I am demon I am not immortal like a Goddess but because of their blood I do have the power to control water and fire." 'I must not tell them to much.'

"Cool."

"I have been wondering, how did your cat make Kirara submit?" asked Sango.

I turn and look at Mika,silently asking her should I tell them. She nods at me.

"Many years ago Mika was at the peak of her power and had mated a powerful nekomata known as Aramusha." Sango gasped at this point. "During their tirade for power Mika became pregnant. It was at this point that Aramusha decided it was time to settle down. A 2 moons before Mika was due to have her kits, Aramusha had taken down a ruthless king. Now I am not sure of his name,but he ruled over many of the nekomatas in the Northern lands. Soon Aramusha had given up hope to find somewhere he thought was suitable for his mate. For one month they lived in a cave and soon his work paid off. A group from the army of the king he defeated found him and Mika in the cave. They told him that he had defeated their king and it was his right to take over. A moon after moving in Mika gave birth to four kits. Takeo,Takeshi,Akemi,and..." my eyes move over to Kirara. "Kirara."

"Why did you fight us?" asked Inuyasha

"Let's just say that like you I can never pass up a good fight."

We both smirk.

"Oh no,not another Inuyasha." sighs Shippo

Inuyasha glares at him.

"I heard your explanation to Shippo. So would you be classified as a hanyou or demon?" Miroku asks.

" I am a demon but a crossbreed such as a hanyou is a crossbreed but instead of being part human, I am part dog and cat. Many demons do not realize that crossbreeds hold much power because they are a cross of two demons meaning that they have powers from both sides. Many crossbreed go crazy with power. Their are many crossbreed that I myself have had to kill because of this. It is like a constant battle not to lose yourself to your inner demon. My life has never been easy,but I still manage.

"Is there anything else we should know." asked Kagome

'Plenty.' "Not that I can think of." I said.

"Do you want to know about us?" asked Sango

"No, I have been watching over most of you since Kagome came through the well. I just did not care to remember anyone's name except Inuyasha's name."

"Why?" asks Inuyasha. I give him a funny look. "Why only remember my name."

"Since I am to be Sesshoumaru's mate, I believe it is well within my right to know who will soon be apart of my family."

Everyone looks at me.

"You got to be stupid to be with Lord-Stick-Up-His-Ass."said Inuyasha.

"Hey don't talk about my fluffy that way." I yell at him.

"Don't talk about my fluffy that way." he said mocking me.

"If your going to be a smart-ass,first you have to be smart otherwise your just an ass. Besides he is more of a man than you will ever be. He did have the guts to ask me to be his mate. I mean you have not even tried to ask Kagome to court you. Isn't that sad." I retort.

"Do you have any heart attacking my pride like that."

"Puh-lease. I have more heart than you. Just think about it. Kagome is not going to wait forever. I mean there is always someone else. Now I am going to go to sleep." With that said I transform into a cat the size of Mika and curl up. Soon Mika,Kirara,and Shippo curl up in my fur and fall asleep. I wrap my fluffy tail around them and soon I too am asleep.


End file.
